sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Ways
| writer = Jean Hazlewood | starring = Richard Widmark Sonja Ziemann | music = John Williams | cinematography = Max Greene | editing = Aaron Stell | studio = Heath Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The Secret Ways is a 1961 American thriller film based on Alistair MacLean's novel The Last Frontier. Directed by Phil Karlson and Richard Widmark, it stars Richard Widmark. Plot In Vienna, 1956, after Soviet tanks crush the Hungarian uprising, American adventurer Michael Reynolds (Richard Widmark) is hired by an international espionage ring to smuggle a noted scholar and resistance leader, Professor Jansci (Walter Rilla), out of Communist-ruled Hungary during the Hungarian Revolution. Reynolds goes to Vienna to see the professor's daughter, Julia (Sonja Ziemann), and he persuades her to accompany him to Budapest. Once there, Reynolds is kidnapped by freedom fighters who take him to the professor's secret headquarters. Meanwhile, one of Jansci's trusted aides is captured by the Hungarian Secret Police and forced to reveal the professor's hiding place. Reynolds, Julia, and Jansci are quickly rounded up and taken to Szarhaza Prison, where they are tortured by the sadistic Colonel Hidas (Howard Vernon). They are rescued by a resistance fighter known as The Count (Charles Régnier), who tricks the Communists into placing the prisoners in his custody. At the last moment the ruse is discovered. The Count is killed as the other three race to the airport where a chartered plane is waiting. Hidas pursues them but is killed in an accident on the runway. Safe at last, Reynolds, Julia, and the professor leave Hungary. Cast * Richard Widmark as Michael Reynolds * Sonja Ziemann as Julia * Charles Régnier as The Count * Walter Rilla as Jancsi * Senta Berger as Elsa * Howard Vernon as Colonel Hidas * Heinz Moog as Minister Sakenov * Hubert von Meyerinck as Hermann Sheffler * Oskar Wegrostek as The fat man * Stefan Schnabel as Border official * Elisabeth Neumann-Viertel as Olga * Helmut Janatsch as János * John Horsley as Jon Brainbridge * Walter Wilz as Peter Monar * Ady Berber as Sandor * Reinhard Kolldehoff as The Count's man * Brigitte Brunmüller as Waitress * Rudolf Rösner as The Count's man * Jochen Brockmann as Horvath - the Commandant * Raoul Retzer as Miklos Terenyi - Special Agent * Georg Köváry as Language professor Production According to an interview in Cinema Retro, associate producer Euan Lloyd stated that producer and star Richard Widmark did not like director Phil Karlson's proposed tongue-in-cheek direction of the screenplay written by Widmark's wife Jean Hazlewood. Widmark took over the direction of the film without credit.Cinema Retro Issue #1 Euan Lloyd Interview Karlson says Widmark hired him on the basis of The Phenix City Story because "he wanted to try to get realism in it" and the director told him "I wanted to do it as a James Bond. But he hadn't heard of James Bond. I said, "If we do this tongue in cheek, we'll be the first ones." He said, "No, I don't want to do it that way"." Karl says he left for the last week of filming. Years later, after Karlson made The Silencers, a Bond-style spoof, he says Widmark tried to get him to do three more pictures. The director said, "He realized we'd have had, maybe, the first picture that would have taken him out of the role of the guy who kicks the old lady down the steps."Todd McCarthy and Richard Thompson. “Phil Karlson: Interview, November 19, 1973” Kings of the Bs; Working Within the Hollywood System, eds. Todd McCarthy and Charles Flynn (New York: E.P. Dutton, 1975), pp. 327-345. Rpt. Cine Resort, Oct. 7 2014 References External links * * * * * Movie review at AlistairMacLean.com Category:1961 films Category:1960s adventure films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Cold War films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films based on works by Alistair MacLean Category:Films set in Hungary Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films directed by Phil Karlson